


The Royalty of Slytherin

by ScarletSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Dark Side, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Bashing, bad light side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSlytherin/pseuds/ScarletSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry was Severus Snape aka( Serena Snape) and Voldemort's son and he had a twin sister named Scarlet Jade Prince slytherin and they were both heirs to all the founders and Dumbledore was evil too. What if Dumbledore killed the potters and framed Voldemort well it's all here. can Scarlet and Harry clar their dad's name and save the world or will the real dark lord destroy them all. It's up to the Slytherin twins and some unlikely allies to save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The reason it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort is sentenced the kiss now it's up to scarlet to save the world and her father's name

Chapter one The reason it all began 

Voldemort’s Pov

 

Sapphire is a very interesting three year old girl she is funny ,sassy, and someone you do not 

want to mess with. This special Little ( and don’t tell her i called her little) lady is my daughter 

and her twin Harry Potter (or should I say riddle-prince) is her twin older brother I am now in our 

lounge watching lion king with my little snakeling. All of a sudden, Aurors came bursting in and i 

hissed in parseltongue“ turn invisible and hide my snakeling.” I was arrested and the last thing I 

heard from my little invisible snakeling was “ I love you dad I will never forget you” and it has 

been in my head ever since then.


	2. Chapter 2 Sapphire’s revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar is going to get revenge and her father plus bashing of dumbledore

I watched in silence as Dad was dragged out of our little hide out after the coast was clear I ran 

to my room and packed my stuff then fire called my best friend since cradle Draco Malfoy and 

told him what happened. He informed his parents and they were on their way when I heard three 

pops I went down the stairs to the entry where the Elegant, poised, and emotionless faced 

malfoy’s stood. When they saw me the mask they had on fell Aunt cissa held me while I cried 

and Uncle Luc charmed my music box to play soft music to calm me while Draco stroked my 

hair and was crying too. I finally spoke up “ He didn’t do anything wrong he didn’t kill them he was 

framed that was an injustice thing they did and I will make them rue the day they messed with 

my family they will rue it” I screamed the last part and started to cry hysterically while the family 

tried to calm me. They collected my stuff and took me to their home I became depressed a bit 

never talking or eating just staring then one day I was in my room when a vision hit me

Vision

Dumbledore stood over the bodies of Lily and James potter he saw the dark lord’s son 

Hadarian lucius James Riddle-Prince and said “ You are going to be my perfect little 

pawn to use against your father all I have to do next is get your twin sister that pettigrew 

mentioned then the world will still be at my command and everyone will remember me as 

a great light leader and your father the big bad evil guy that i really am and he is not yes 

the plan is brilliant. You will marry Ginevra Weasley and your sister will marry Ron 

weasley and I will get hold of the potter and riddle fortunes. You will live with Petunia 

and so will your sister my pawn”

End vision

I raced down the stairs into the family room where the Malfoy’s were residing at when they saw 

me it was like instinct that they knew something was wrong. “ I had a vision of my brother 

dumbledore wants to use us against dad to kill him and then marry us off to the weasley’s 

youngest the only one in the plan is molly and ron and maybe the girl the others have no clue 

what the mother and youngest are doing. Also because Aunt Lily and Prongs are dead 

dumbledore some how got access to their vaults and is paying the three to be our friends and he 

made two marriage contracts to have me and my brother to marry Ron and Ginny Weasley” . 

The malfoy’s looked horrified and The eldest went to retrieve him. Draco stayed by my side and 

we talked and played but my brother was still on my mind is he dead is he hurt oh allah please 

don’t let him be hurt.

Two hours later 

I saw him my older brother he is 4 I am three we hugged and I healed him we stayed with the 

Malfoy’s and trained and have stayed fit I can’t wait till Dumbledore see’s us and know that he 

should never have mess with the Prince-Slytherin family ever.


	3. hogwatrs and sorting

Chapter three Hogwarts Express, idiot weasel, and the sorting Hadrian’s pov

Nine years later

Watching all those children with their parents hurt bad but we will have our family back We 

packed our stuff in our compartment and went out to give the Malfoys a goodbye “ remember to 

owl us everyday and if you need anything tell severus okay” . Aunt Cissa reminded us which we 

rolled our eyes at playfully and said a chorus of “ Yes Aunt Cissa” and hugged her Uncle Lucius 

reminded us to watch out for enemies and to be focused at all times, etc. We nodded hugged 

him when no one was looking and went to our compartment with dray and blaise we had 

Marcus Flint ask the weasley twins into our compartment and Saffire got neville when we were 

all here Saffire introduced us and told our story, her visions, and dad’s real motive for the 

magical world the twins were angry at their family and said they would help us and so can their older brothers too.


	4. Sorting continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the school gets shocked that the "potter" twins are in another house other then Gryffindor.

Everyone was sorted Neville and Hermoine were put in gryffindor, Draco was put in Slytherin, when it was harry's turn he was supposed to be in any house but he chose Slytherin

 

which shocked the other houses except for slytherin and our allies in gryffindor they clapped and soon all the houses were cheering when it was mine the hat told me good luck

 

on our plans on stooping the real dark lord and I was put in Slytherin and so was Blaise too. Dumbledore started his speech and mentioned something about a third floor being

 

forbidden which was stupid to say to a house like Gryffindor. When the feast finished we went to our common room. Blaise,Draco,Harry and I have our own Private room where

 

Salzar slytherin is our portrait we all got in bed oh and Harry an Blaise are dating. We cuddled with our boyfriends and smiled about the great seven school years we are going to

 

have Papa and Mama back into our lives again.


	5. Uncle Snape's lesson for dunder heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has not told his children that he is actually a she and that he amuses the Slytherins by picking on Ronald Bilius Weasley

We woke up and got in our robes even though I hate the skirts I can just ask to wear my green and silver plaid jeans instead. We went o breakfast where we ate pancake, eggs, turkey bacon. We got our timetables, went back to our rooms to get our required stuff for this morning's classes and other classes. we got to the potion lab first and had our stuff ready before anyone else did  and once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors were seated uncle Severus started his lesson " You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. i don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... i can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory even stopper death-If your not as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach" I could see Granger was on the edge of her seat wanting to prove that she was not a dunderhead unlike Ron Weasley. Uncle Sev shot questions that were easy and that Weasley should have looked up for class but no and he was cocky about it which caused gryffindor 30 points off. 


End file.
